It is often desirable to provide a locking mechanism adapted to operate in connection with a separate padlock. For example, a mini-storage enclosure includes a locking assembly which is secured by a padlock supplied by the user of the mini-storage enclosure to insure that the user has the only authorized means of access to the enclosure. Key features of such a locking assembly include adequate protection for the padlock against cutting of the shackle or striking the padlock to release it from its locking position, protection of the tongue or deadbolt against prying, and protection from weather conditions which might deteriorate the padlock mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,423 (McCarthy) discloses a locking device which includes an enclosure having a pathway for a tongue which is affixed to a closure member, such as the top of a chest, and positioned to enter the pathway as the chest top is closed. A padlock is positioned within the enclosure and, in its unlocked condition, receives the distal end of the tongue as the chest top is closed. When locked, the padlock body engages a notched portion of the tongue to secure the tongue within the enclosure and thereby lock the chest, the padlock being held against movement in directions parallel to the movement of the tongue in the pathway. It is necessary to hand place the padlock within the enclosure, in position to receive the tongue, every time the chest is to be locked. It is not clear how such a device could be utilized for locking, for example, a door where it would be desirable to avoid attaching the tongue to the door, it being desirable to permit tongue movement independent of the door and in directions other than the direction of door movement. Further, the device does not have a low profile with respect to the surrounding surfaces so as to make it more difficult to strike and dislodge the device from its mounting surface. The tongue of described device is not disposed closely to the surrounding surfaces and could be breached by prying it away from the surrounding surface. Modification to the door and surrounding wall would be necessary to avoid such pry points.